Tales of Honor
by Deathwatch 45
Summary: Everything was once one. This is the tale of one warrior. This is the tale of Drexel. Warning. Bad at Summeries. First story.
1. The beginning

**Cha 1: The Beginning.**

* * *

Once everything was One. One Universe. It held a power. A power called Kingdom Hearts. Light and darkness fought each other for the light of each world. The light to protect it. The darkness to consume it. One world had beings that would protect these worlds for the light. They were know as...Keybearers. They possessed magical weapons called Keyblades. They made up the owner's heart. One known as only the Master of Masters had six students. One disappeared while the others form groups as instructed by their master. Their groups became known as...Unions.

Master Ira of Unicornis. The Union of balance. He teaches his union members to balance their speed, power, and magic for the best effect. He also teaches them to be leaders. To lead others to battle the darkness.

Master Aced of Ursas. The Union of Strength. He teaches the more physical aspects of the Keyblade . Makings strong bodies and hearts to tackle through any hardships that may come.

Master Invi of Anguis. The Union of stealth. Her Union focuses on assassin-like tactics. Art of the silent kill. Keeping a cool head in and out of battle.

Master Gula of Leopardis. The Union of speed. His Union focuses more on speed. Plowing through opponents with relentless attacks that only end in their opponents defeat. They use their speed to outpace the darkness.

Finally. Master Ava of Vulpes. The union of Magic. They focus more on sorcery and tapping into the power within. Always showing compassion for everyone, their healing magic is unrivaled.

Each of these Unions had many students with keyblades. Gaining lots of lux. The source of the Union's power. The more lux a union had the stronger they were. The same for each Keybearer of the unions. Alongside each member was a spirit called Chirithy. They were the guide to each member. They sensed were the minions of darkness was and led them to vanquish them.

These minions were normally the Heartless. Creatures created when the darkness in a person consumes them. The stronger the heart that was consumed. The stronger the Heartless. Heartless take many shapes and forms. Normally depending on the worlds theme their from. Although those from the realm of darkness itself can be more dangerous. The most common kind are the shadows. While weak alone they are massive in numbers, and are always in pacts. While the heartless have no master per say those with dark hearts and strong will can control them.

That's why the Foretellers train their students to combat the darkness. This struggle of light versus dark that wages on since existence.

 **"But. We are not here to discuss just the Unions."** A figure wore a dark brown suit with blue pants and black boots. Has dark brown hair. His eyes are darker than darkness itself. Almost as if they were like the Void. Because they were. **"I'm sure you can guess who I am. Most know me as 'The Outsider', but my name...is Hollow. I represent an infinite plane known as the Void, but I'm not here to discuss this. We are here to talk about a special individual. No not Sora. This is before his time after all."** He held out his hand and an image appeared.

The image shows a young man. About eighteen. He was five foot two. Had dark brown hair that was a little spikey but flat on his head. He has light green eyes and a small goatee on him. He wore a dark green jacket with a white button up shirt on underneath. Has gray pants with black sneakers on. He also wore red arm guards on his forearms.

 **"This is the life...and death of a Keybearer known as Drex. Drexel Quake. Now he isn't the strongest by far. He doesn't stand a chance against someone like the Foretellers normally, but in his death was the start of another life. My brother God. Yes just God. Don't ask why our parents named him that. Took his souls as after Drex died, but that's a story for another time. Now. Let's begin shall we."**

* * *

We come across a town. This town looked like a normal town. It had parks, shops, residential apartments. Most of the building were yellow with the roads having a similar color. There were many people in this town.

Right in the center of this town though we're two towers. These towers connecting them was a massive clock like structure. This town was known as Daybreak Town. This is the home of both the Foretellers and of their Unions.

The Foretellers normally stayed in the towers. Known as Foreteller tower. The member of each Union were forbidden to enter unless brought forth by the Foretellers themselves. There was no normal way in for the entrance was secret.

We look to a certain part of the town to see a figure sprinting down the alleys. He was chasing something that was moving in the shadows quickly. He eventually cornered it in a dead end alley. The creature was a few feet tall covered in Darkness. It had white eyes and long antenna like appendages on its head with claw like hands. This was a heartless. A Neoshadow. A stronger version of the shadow heartless.

The person chasing it stopped about the feet from it and summoned a key shaped sword known as a Keyblade. It had a blue handle with the shaft of the key being gold. The 'teeth of the key was a hollow looking star with a flower shaped pattern on the other side. The tip was a orb with two gold rings overlapping it. This was known as Starlight.

Behind him a poof of smoke appeared and a small catlike creature appeared. It was white with dark gray spots. It had a small red cape around its neck along with a small pouch. This was the companion spirit to Keybearers. A Chirithy.

"There it is Drex! Don't let it escape!" The Chirithy yelled at Drex. Drex in return smirked and held Starlight in stance.

"Don't worry Chirith. I won't let I get away again." Drexel told his friend.

He charged at the Neoshadow with a blitz that knocks it back. It retaliate with a swipe that Drex blocked with his Keyblade. They started to trade blows with Drex getting a hit in now and then, but the Neo was also getting a slash in as well.

Drex jumped back and pointed Starlight at the heartless. " **Fire**." He launched a blast of fire at the heartless which jumped out of the way. Drex saw it trying to escape again by the sides of the building. He had to act fast or it will get away again.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY! **RAID**!" Drex yelled out throwing his Keyblade at the Neoshadow. It knocked it down to the ground and was stunned from the fall.

"Gotcha now. **Thunder**." He held his Keyblade up pointing it up when a blast of lightning came out and hit the Heartless. It was stunned and weakened.

'One more his should finish it off.' Drexel thought. He saw it get up and was about to leave. He quickly attacked to finish it.

 **"Sonic strike!"** Drex propelled himself and stabbed at the heartless with Starlight. It gave a small shout before dispersing into darkness. Drex stood there with his Keyblade not moving from its position. He was breathing heavily. He then started to give a small chuckle. Which grew into full on laughing. He fell down on but laughing.

Chirithy appeared next to him looking glad. "Congrats Drex. Finally got that heartless. It just took oh I don't know…Fifteen tries haha" it laughed a little.

"Oh shut up Chirith. Not my fault this thing was slippery." He said getting up. He then left the alley and walked towards a certain place. After a few minutes he finally came across it. A fountain in the town. Most of the Union members come here now and then. Drex comes here to listen to the sound of the water. It helped him think. Clear his mind. He sat here for while. His Chirithy was sitting near him as well. Liking this area as well.

"Taking it easy are we Drexel?" A voice said. walking up to the pair was a man in unusual robes. He wore white robes with golden accents, the lower half was a cyan blue and almost reached the ground. Upon the upper half of his face was a white unicorn mask with crimson eyes and a cyan horn with matching long, flowing hair that protruded out the back. This was Ira, Master of the Unicornis Union.

"Master Ira!" Drex said surprised. He gave a small bow to his Union's master. "I was just resting for a bit. Took out a heartless that's been escaping me for about a month now."

"So I've been told." the master said with a smile before resting beside his union member. "Everyone needs rest from time to time. Even leaders."

"I know master. These Heartless are getting stronger. So rest is important now and then. Can't fight your best if you're exhausted, but I have to keep training and gathering Lux as well." Drexel said.

Ira nodded, "Yes, I've noticed this as well, we all have. But don't forget, so have we, you me and the other Unions. It's just the world's way of keeping the balance. All we can do now is get even stronger, to protect what we have build."

Drex nods. "I know. Thanks." Drex suddenly has a thought. "Hey, Master Ira. How about a quick spar?" He said jumping up summoning Starlight.

"Hm? What brings this on?"

"I just wanted spar with you. You're my master so I wanted to see if I've grown much from when we last spared." He said getting into stance a few feet away. His Chirithy was waving a flag saying 'Go Drex!'. Where he got that he'll never know.

"Alright, I accept." the master summoned his keyblade and pointed it towards his student. "But don't expect the easy treatment"

"Let's go! **Fire!** " Drex launched a blast of fire at Ira.

Ira swiftly sidesteps out of the attacks way and charged at Drex, swinging his keyblade in a downward arc. Drex blocks it but is pushed to the ground. He quickly moves back and throws Starlight at Ira with a **strike** **raid**. Ira returned the attack with a **strike raid** of his own. The two collided, canceling each other out. Both combatants charged towards their respective keyblades hoping to get the edge on the other. When they both obtained their weapons, they began trading blows once again.

Drex was giving it his all while he can tell that Master Ira wasn't even trying. He jumped back and let loose a **thunder** which Master Ira blocked with just his Keyblade. Seeing an opening he used **sonic strike** hoping to score a hit in which was block by Ira's Keyblade.

"I can see you've improved much since basic training, but you still have a ways to go before you can hold your own against me. Now, it's about time this spar reached its end." Ira's Keyblade started to shine a brilliant gold.

'Ah crap.' Drex thought.

In the blink of an eye, Ira was suddenly behind Dred in a stance that showed that he had already slashed his blade. Neither of them moved a muscle, until Drex fell to his knees.

Drexel's Chirithy hurried to his side."Drex!? You ok?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He said. Chirithy opened his pouch and pulled out a potion. It then proceeded to shove the bottle down his throat making him choke a bit. "I said I'm ok!"

"Now, now Drexel, don't fault your spirit for worrying about you. He is your companion after all, and friends need to look out for eachother." Ira said, dispelling his Keyblade.

Drex signed. "Sorry for yelling at you Chirith. Just caught me off guard when you shoved the bottle down my throat." He then finished the potion with his wounds healing. He then turned to Master Ira and bowed. "Thanks for the spar master."

"Anytime Drexel, and I mean what I said. You have improved so much, your keyblade is a reflection of that."

Drex looked at his Keyblade, Starlight. He remembered when it changed its look after a battle. "I have a question though. It feels like...this isn't what my Keyblade should look like. I've seen other union members with a Starlight, but I've also seen others with different keyblades, and not from acquiring other keychains so...how?" He asked looking confused.

Ira nodded, "That is a good observation. You see as you are a part of a Union, it works differently with those whose keyblade appears naturally. The other Foretellers and I performed the inheritance ceremony on each of you, so in a sense the ability to manifest a Keyblade was forced a bit. That is why all Union members start with the Starlight. Think of the starlight as the sheath of the Keyblade, when your heart is ready the blade will unsheath and reveal what is truly within. The true Keyblade that dwells within your heart."

Drex looked at starlight again. Feeling amazed. "Right. I'll do my best master. Although I won't be alone right Chirith?" He looked to his spirit who was nodding and jumping.

"That's good to hear, Drexel. I don't want any of my students to feel weak after all. Now, I must return to my duties. May your heart be your guiding key." With that said, the Master left.

Drex watched him leave before turning to his spirit. "Ok. Let's go home. We start training again in the morning."

"Got it!"

* * *

"Now, let's get this meeting started shall we?" Ira said.

Master Ira sat at a round table, with four other individuals that wore similar robes like the one he wore. The room looked to be a rather large office, books upon shelves, a large work desk in the corner, and the round table had the symbols with each Union on it.

The individuals with him were the four other Foretellers. A young woman that wore pink robes and the fox mask, Ava of the Vulpis Union. A tall, sturdy looking man that wore bronze robes and a bear mask, Aced of the Ursus Union. Another woman with blue robes that covered the bottom half of her face and a snake mask, Invi of the Anguis Union. Finally, the young man who wore yellow robes and a leopard mask, Gula of the Leopardis Union.

They were having a meeting to discuss the Unions. How each is faring and if any members caught their eyes.

"I'll tell you what. Marinette is one of my most promising students. She's tough as nails, just like me. Even let her take charge of one of the classes, no mercy! Hahaha!" Aced boasted.

Gula sighed, "Alright, settle down Aced. We understand you're proud of your disciples, we all are. Take Krux for example, he embodies what my Union teaches. Speed is everything."

"But not the only thing Gula." Invi interjected. "Stealth is just as important. How do you expect to infiltrate and assassinate with just speed alone? My student, Tomoe, can prove that. Her Ability to hide her presence is almost at my level."

The rest could hear Ava giggling at their enthusiasm. "I guess we all have students we are proud of. Then again, I can't say any different. Ephemer and Skulld both have potential to be great Keyblade wielders." She noticed that Ira looked deep in thought. "What about you Ira?"

Ira paused for just a moment. "Well, you all know about my student Serena, she is a natural born leader and all around good fighter. Although, recently there has been someone else that has caught my attention."

Aced tilted his head in confusion, "And who would that be?"

"His name is Drexel. Drexel Quake. I remember him from basic training, but recently his potential has caught my attention. There is something… more to him, but i can't quite place it."

Ava giggled again, "Sounds like a certain unicorn we know. Always more than meets the eye."

The others agreed and laughed with her, even Ira let out a chuckle.

* * *

Drexel was fast asleep in his bed. His Chirithy watching him from the window. It then looked outside to the moon. "Rest up Drexel Quake. You have a lot to prepare for." It then disappeared.

If it had stayed. It would have seen the figure standing on the roof a few buildings away. Looking right at Drex with its red eyes. Before it vanished to.

* * *

 **AN: Hey. Deatchwatch here. This is a slightly edited version of chapter 1. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.**


	2. The Dream

Chapter 2: Dream.

* * *

The last thing Drex knew was going to sleep. Then the feeling of falling. When he opened his eyes he saw blackness. He didn't know where he was or what was going on. He tried summoning starlight to open a DTL(Door To Light) back home, but couldn't. He tried calling for Chirithy but no answer. As he was looking around a...voice came out of nowhere.

 _So much to do,_

 _So little time…_

It sounded like it came from everywhere, and yet nowhere. He then saw something coming up from below him. It was a platform of some kind. The images were that of the Unions. He felt his fall start to slow as he came close to the platform. When he landed he felt the platform was some kind of glass.

While he looked around the platform the voice returned.

 _Take your time._

 _Don't be afraid._

 _The Door is partially opened. Only you can open it the rest of the way._

 _Now, step forward._

 _Can you do it?_

He didn't know why, but something told him to trust this voice. He walked until he was in the center of the platform. The Voice spoke again.

 _Power still sleeps within you._

To his right a pedestal appeared with a sword floating on it.

 _If_ _you give it form…_

Another pedestal appeared in front of him. This one had a shield.

 _It will give you strength._

One last pedestal appeared. This one carried a wand. Drex looked at each item and wondered why they are here.

 _Choose well._

The Voice wanted him to choose? Fine. He trusted the voice for some reason. He decided to play along.

He went up to the sword first.

Drex hopped up on the pedestal and grabbed the sword.

 _The power of the warrior._

 _Invincible courage._

 _A sword of terrible destruction._

 _Is this the path you choose?_

A sword of terrible destruction. That doesn't sound good. He figured he better check the others before he decided. He placed the sword back and got off the pedestal. He walked towards the shield next.

 _The power of the guardian._

 _Kindness to aid friends._

 _A shield to repel all._

 _Is this the path you choose?_

This sounded better the the last one, but there had to be a catch. The sword had one so the other two should as well. A shield to repel all? Maybe it means more than just to repelling harmful attacks? He gets off and heads towards the final item.

 _The power of the mystic._

 _Inner strength._

 _A staff of wonder and ruin._

 _Is this the path you choose?_

And there is the catch. A staff of wonder and ruin. Ruin to who? He figured this test would only let him choose one. He had to think carefully on his…

After thinking about it for a few minutes he chose the sword. The shield was nice as well as the wand, but just defense and magic won't be enough for what's out there. He picked up the sword and accepted his path.

 _Your path is set…_

 _Now, what will you give up?_

Give up? He looked towards the staff and shield and realized that he had to choose whether to give up magic or defense. Should he weaken his magic powers, or his defense?

After thinking about it he chose to give up the staff. He just wasn't that strong with magic anyway like his other techniques. After he gave up the staff the voice came back.

 _You've chosen the path of the warrior._

 _You gave up the path of the mystic._

 _Is this the form you choose?_

Drexel nodded his head. The pedestals disappeared along with the items.

 _You've gained the power to fight._

 _Use this power to protect yourself and others._

The platform suddenly broke apart. Drex found himself falling once again. He screamed as he fell for about five minutes. After that he figured he should wait for a while. He saw another platform heading his way. This one just master Ira on it. There were pictures of other members of his Union next to Master Ira.

When he landed the voice came back.

 _There will be times you have to fight._

At that moment Drex noticed dark spots on the platform that were moving. The spots then rose as they took shape. 'Shadow Heartless?! Where is my Keyblade when I need it?!' He thought. He kept trying to summon Starlight with no success.

 _Keep your light burning strong._

When it said that the sword from before appeared in his hand. He was confused for a moment by dodged a swipe from the heartless. 'Don't question it Drex. Just fight.'

He slashed at each Heartless there taking them down after five hits. He could use his abilities but couldn't. So he kept attacking with the sword. After he defeated them the platform decided to disappear.

After falling for a few minutes falling he started to see the next platform. This time Master Ava was on it with members of her union. He started heading to the center of the platform when the voice yelled out.

 _Behind you!_

Hearing the urgency Drex quickly turned around to block. A shadow heartless tried to attack him from behind. He kicked it back and stabbed it in the head with the sword dispersing it. He looked around for more but didn't see any. As he was about to relax eight more shadows appeared.

"I had to test my luck." Drex said sarcastically. He then attacked them with his sword. This was a little different. They sunk to the ground more often now. He had to be careful or the ones that were in the ground would sneak behind an attack when he is busy with the others. After taking three out they started sinking into the ground again. Only this time they started to cover the platform in darkness. When it got under him he felt like it was pulling him in. He saw himself being pulled into the darkness like it was trying to drown him.

"LET ME GO!" He screamed, but to no avail. He was pulled under felt like he was drowning. He kept fighting to get out when he suddenly felt ok. He opened his eyes to see he was on another platform. This time it was some kid with a few others. Drex didn't recognize him. Although his silver like hair looked familiar. He was probably from another Union. He just didn't know which one. He saw other kids on this platform to, but again didn't know them.

He looked around till he saw a transparent door. It was slightly ajar. He went up to it when heartless surrounded him. He brought out his sword again and fought. This time he would jump up to meet the jumping shadows in the air. After he defeated them the door became solid. He walked up to it and it opened. A very bright light shone from it and forced him to cover his eyes.

When he opened them again he was at the fountain. He saw Master Ira, Master Ava, and that silver haired kid from before. He then heard the voice again.

 _The Door won't fully open yet._

 _Take your time._

 _Tell me about yourself._

Confused he decided to go up to Master Ira first. "Master Ira. What are you doing here?"

Master Ira looked at him. "What do you want most from this world?"

The sudden question confused Drex. He pondered for a bit on it. Another test. Well best answer honestly. "Well. I think to get stronger."

Master Ira looked at him for a bit. "To get stronger huh." He said before disappearing. Drex looked everywhere but couldn't see him. Just the other two here. 'So they disappear after I answer.'

He went up to the boy with silver hair and stood in front of him. "What are you so afraid of?" He asked.

Drex pondered this for a bit. "I guess, failing to protect others." He meant it to. That's why he wants to be stronger. To keep that from happening.

"Is failing really that scary?" The boy asked before disappearing. Two down. One left. Wonder what master Ava will ask? One way to find out. He walked up to her and stood before her. She was sitting on the fountain with a small butterfly on her fingers.

"Hello master Ava. What question do you have for me?" He asked. She looked at him before getting up. Letting the butterfly fly away before looking at him and smiling. For some reason unknown to him his heart started beating faster.

"What do you cherish most in life?" She asked. Drex thought hard on this. He then looked at her and told her.

"Those closest to me. My friends."

"Is friendship that big a deal?" She disappeared as well as the others.

 _You want to be stronger._

 _You're afraid to fail._

 _You cherish your friends._

 _There may be hope yet._

The area suddenly is engulfed in a bright light. When he opened them he was on another platform. When he looked at it he...didn't recognize who was on it.

The person wore a brown cloak that covered most of himself. He had a strange metal mask on his face as well. Drexel saw what appeared to be multiple weapons on him. Small swords, small crossbows, a few pistols, and other gadgets on him. Who was this person, and...why did he feel like he should know him?

 _The closer you get to light,_

 _The greater your shadow becomes._

His shadow? He looked down and saw his shadow stretched out behind him. It then rose from the ground and took form. It took the form of a creature that was a few feet taller than him. It had two spear like horns on its head with two arcs in between them that formed a heart. It floated above the ground holding what looks like a wave sword of some kind. It had four wings with two on its back and two on its forearms. It's tail had a blade on the end with a heart shape hole in its chest. Drexel recognized this heartless, and was dreading this moment a lot. It was an Invisible. A high ranking heartless that expert Union members fight. He didn't even have his Keyblade! Just this sword.

 _But don't be afraid._

 _And don't forget…_

Forget what?! He didn't get an answer because he had to block the Invisible's sword. The force sent him back near the edge of the platform. He then had to jump away to avoid a swipe. Turns out the sword can extend from the wave like parts like a chain sword. He ran towards it dodging as much as he could. He got swiped a few times and got cut, but he got close an attacked. The Invisible blocked and pushed back. He couldn't out muscle it and he couldn't use magic. He had to play smart or he'll die.

He jumped back then charged with a stab. It dodge and tried to punch him only for him to duck and swipe at the arm cutting it off. It then swiped at him with its tail which sent him back with a cut across his chest. He was bleeding but fine. It then used its chain attack again and he blocked it. The force was much greater than before and sent him over the edge. The invisible thinking it won pulled back on its chain sword. Only to see Drex holding on to the blade. It cut into his hand deeply but he held on as he was pulled towards the Invisible which was surprised by his move. As he came close he let go and sunk his sword deep into its head leaving it there.

He turned around to see it fall to the ground. When it dispersed the darkness from it covered the arena. "Oh man not again!?" He said knowing what was about to happen.

As he was being pulled into the darkness again he heard the voice again.

 _-But don't be afraid._

 _You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

The mightiest weapon? What did it mean? He didn't know what the voice ment as he was pulled deeper into the darkness. When his head was left it spoke again.

 _So don't forget:_

 _You are the one who will open the door._

He was pulled completely into the darkness. As he was losing consciousness he heard the voice one last time.

 _You will one day set me free…_

 _Partner._

* * *

Drexel woke up in shock. Gasping for air. What was that dream? He was confused about just what was going on.

"Drexel!? You ok?" His Chirithy asked. Appearing to see him in his current state.

"I'm fine Chirith. Just a weird dream is all." He said. He'll think about the dream later. "Come on. I'll get ready, eat breakfast, and then head to the park. We're training today remember." With that said he headed to his shower taking off his shirt first. He looked into the mirror and looked shocked.

The injuries he suffered the dream...were scars on him. He looked at his hand and saw the scar from grabbing the Invisible's weapon.

"Just what is going on?" Drex asked. He then went to take his shower. Pondering just what is happening to him.

* * *

 **AN: Hey reader. Thanks for reading chapter two of "Tales of Honor." I don't have a set schedule for this. Mainly because I don't know if anyone would like it, but don't worry. I'll try my best to make sure this won't be to long between updates. As for the ending of it I already have it planned.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading. Leave a review to let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any Disney themes you guys will see.**


	3. Training

**Ch.3 Training.**

* * *

After Drexel got done with his shower and got dressed he left. His Chirithy was on his shoulder instead of gone like most do. He asked his Chirithy to do this so he isn't left out. It was happy Drex cared even though Chirithies never seem to miss anything going on with their partners.

He thought about his dream from last night. The voice, the items, the door, the Invisible, the platforms with different people on them, and...those images that asked him those strange questions. What was all that? It couldn't be just a dream because he had scars from the encounter. 'Just who, or what was that voice?' Drex thought.

His Chirithy was humming a tune on his shoulder. Chirithy said it was called 'Simple and Clean'. He liked it. The song was nice. He listened was he walked to his first destination. The local moogle store. He forgot the name of said moogle, but he still shops here. He has to restock on potions and check to see if the items he ordered arrived yet. These items will help with his training. He ordered them a month ago so they should arrive soon.

He saw other Keybearers mingling about. Talking of random things or preparing to go on quest. Quest usually deals with Heartless extermination, but have been other things. Some Heartless are powerful enough that you need groups to deal with them. Those heartless are known as Raid Heartless. There are stronger forms of them as well as of other kinds of heartless. Those are Omega Heartless. They can be about five times stronger than the original variety. An Omega Raid Heartless either has many Keybearers from different Unions or the Foretellers themselves dealing with them. Drexel hasn't seen an Omega yet. Which he was kinda glad for. At his current level an Omega would destroy him.

He saw the shop coming up. It was in front of the fountain he was at yesterday. So it wasn't hard to remember since he loved visiting the fountain. He walked inside and saw other Union members inside. Including some from his own union. The shop also served as a restaurant for the union members. The Moogles way of earning more Munny. He saw the moogle taking orders at some tables near the back so he went up to the shop counter and waited for the moogle to be free.

A few minister later the moogle was finished with his current orders and was at the counter. "Drexel Quake. Nice to see you again. Your order came in today by the way." He said.

"Thanks. I was wondering when they would show up. I came here to restock on potions if you don't mind?" Drex said.

"Coming right up." He went to the back to get both his package and potions. While he was waiting for the moogle he looked around. His Chirithy was talking to other Chirithies while their partners were talking to each other while eating. Drex then realized...he forgot breakfast. 'Dang it! Oh well. I'll eat when M gets back.'

The Moogle then appeared carrying two boxes. One of potions and the other Drexel's package. "Here we are. One box of potions and your package. That will be 2500 Munny please." He said.

Drex handed the munny over. Good thing he saved up. After that he ordered some breakfast from the moogle. It was 40 munny. He handed the potions to his Chirithy who then put them each one at a time into its pouch. He put his package next to him at a table by himself. He waited a few minutes before the Moogle brought over his breakfast. After eating and putting the plate away he called over his Chirithy and left.

After leaving he went towards the park. The one near the lookout view that has a large open area in the middle. He saw a few Keybearers either hanging out or training with each other. He went towards a tree and laid his package down and began to open it.

"What did you order anyway? You didn't tell me." Chirith asked.

"It was a surprise. It's training gear. To help me get stronger." He then proceeded to pull out weighted arm bands and leg weights. He also pulled out what looked like two starlight Keyblades. Except these were just metal.

"These weighted straps will be attached to my arms and legs, and these fake Keyblades are weighted as well since our Keyblades don't normally have weight." He explained.

"Why did you order two though?"

"Well I normally only need one. I would switch between hands while training because you never know when you might have to use your other arm. I got the second one to practice using both arms at once. I know dual wielding Keyblades is a myth but this is just practice. Besides I've seen high ranking Union members form beams of light in one hand while fighting." Drex said. He then strapped on the weights. Each weight was about twenty pounds. He can feel the strain from them already.

"Ok. First before Keyblade forms I'll do some standard workout routines. Push-ups, sit-ups, those kind of things. To help me both get use to these weights and build some muscle." With that Drex proceeded to do twenty push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, and squats. Afterward he ran around the park for about ten laps. He was exhausted already from all of that. "Dang. Am I out of shape or something?"

"Not really. You just started so of course you're exhausted. Aren't you going to train your light or magic?" Chirith asked.

"Of course. Just training my body as well." Drex replied. He then walked over to the tree and sat down in a meditation form. He tries calling out his light only to pull a bit starts letting it cover him as he tries to increase it. He felt it was getting stronger, but felt like there was a block of some kind. Something keep it sealed or something. He then remembered his dream. That door...could that be his light? So it's open. Just not all the way. He needs to somehow open it up all the way, but how?

He signed. "Ok. I'm not going to be able to get more than that. Might as well practice my other stuff." He got up and grabbed one of the metal starlights.

Each Union has their own form of techniques and stances. Each representing their strengths.

The Ursas union focuses on power, but with a stance of tread defense. Not only powering through their enemies with overwhelming strength with everything of their key, but being as sturdy as a mountain when it comes to taking an attack head on.

When facing an enemy, the Anguis union takes a stance of study. Purposefully leaving a clear opening to invite them to attack so they can study and predict their movements. Once they have the weak spot insight, they deliver a swift final strike. Stealthy and silent, just like the snake.

Speeding through every battle are the members of the Leopardis union. Their training as well as their natural speed makes every encounter end in a flash. They go head first into a fight delivering a barrage of speedy attacks before their opponent can realize. And by the chance of their opponent getting a swing it, they retract their attack just as fast as they deliver.

The Vulpus union, being the more advanced in magic, are usually long ranged fighters. Firing off spell after spell to overwhelm and eventually defeat their opponent. Some can even infuse magic into their keyblades for a more close combat fight. Though their support spells are what really stand out as they can turn a battle around with a swift heal spell.

Finally, the Unicornis union. Unlike the other unions that focuses more on one aspect of the keyblade and excel at them, Unicornis focuses on having a balance in every aspect. The growth rate of any particular aspect is slower than one would receive in the other unions, but they make up for it in their well balanced style. Power, magic, speed, stealth, they may not be powerful when used individually, but with balance and working with all of them together they are a force to be reckoned with.

Drex used the weighted Keyblade to practice his attacks slowly. Slow so when he has to use them they will be both powerful and precise. He does about fifty swings each for both hands. While he was training his Chirithy noticed someone walking towards him. "Hey Drex heads up."

Drex looked to where he Chirithy pointing and saw a girl walking over. He recognized her as Marinette of the Ursas union. She was Master Aced's star pupil. She had long, blonde hair with green eyes. She wore a plain white t-shirt that was tied in a knot at the bottom, and blue jeans. Wonder what she wants?

"Yo. Your Marinette right?" Drexel asked.

"Correct, it is nice to meet you. You are...?" She

"Drex, Drexel Quake. I'm apart of Master Ira's Union Unicornus. You from Ursas right?" He asked.

"Correct, Master Aced even gave me the honor of calling me his star pupil." She puffed her chest out with pride. "I was passing by and saw you training, and I was intrigued. I haven't seen any other Union practice strength training like us in the Ursas union."

"Just because my Union is balance doesn't mean I can't train my strength. I want to get stronger so I can be ready for stronger Heartless." He said putting the weighted Keyblade down. "You know what here." He tosses her one of them. "Does your union use something like this when training?" He asked.

She did a few practice swings for example. "Yes, quite a bit, they vary in size and weight though. We train with these to work on our physical strength."

Drex nodded a bit. "Figured as much. That's why I'm currently wearing weighted arm and leg bands. Each is about twenty pounds each. I already ran around the park about ten times as well as some physical workout." He said.

Marinette nodded then she saw a scar on his hand. She was about to ignore it thinking it's just a small injury when she noted the shape. It looked familiar. She then realized the scar came from a certain Heartless's sword. She suddenly grasped his arm and held up the hand where the scare was. "What is this?"

He got a little worried. "Uh. What is what?" He said sweating a little. He didn't want to tell her because he didn't think she would believe him.

"Don't get smart with me. This injury is from a heartless, I can tell. Were you injured in a quest? If so then why aren't you taking care of it?" she asked harsher.

He sighed. "I didn't get it from a quest. Last quest I was on involved a neoheartless but it didn't hurt me like this. I didn't want to say because you most likely won't believe me." He told her.

But she wouldn't let him go. "Even though we are in different Unions we are all still keybearers, so we must stand together. You do not have a reason to lie to me, so what you have to say I will listen to in all seriousness."

"Ok." Drex signed. " I...I got it from a dream."

She raised her brow slightly. "This is a physical injury. How is it that you got it from a dream?"

He looked her in the eye. "This wasn't a regular dream." He took of his shirt to show her the scar across his chest. "I was surprised when I woke up today to find this."

She walked closer and traced over the scars with her hands. "Have you told Master Ira of this yet?"

Drexel shook his head. "No. I haven't run into him yet. Didn't think anyone would believe me I got this from a dream fighting an Invisible." He told her trying not to blush or shiver from her hand tracing the scars.

She pulled her hand away. "From what I know, this has not happened before. You may want to consult Master Ira, if not any of the other masters, incase this happens again."

"I'll think about it, but it wasn't just the Invisible. There was this..voice from nowhere. It talked about a great power in me, as well ask these weird questions. Not only that there were these strange platforms that had not only the Foretellers, but this kid. I think he is apart of Master Ava's union, but I never met nor spoke with him before." He said quickly putting his shirt back on. Hoping he isn't blushing.

Marinette gained a thoughtful look. "Great power within? Dreams? Well for us Union Members, the power of dreams is of great importance to us, as they are to our Masters. It is why we all have our Chirithy's. Perhaps it does hold meaning after all."

"I hope I figure it out." He said. He walked over to the second weighted Keyblade and started swing both. One at a time about twenty each. "This Dream was weird. I just wish I knew what it means."

"Dreams are mysterious indeed. Now, I must take my leave. It was nice meeting you Drexel Quake."

He smiled in her direction. "Likewise Marinette."

As she was walking away she thought to herself, 'How should I report this to the Master?'

* * *

The Foretellers were just finished with another meeting and Master Aced was on the way back to his Union. He wanted to see if anything happened while he was gone. Even though it was only a few hours. On the way he saw his pupil Marinette. She looked troubled about something so he decided to see what's wrong.

"Marinette." He called out to her. She turned around to see her Master walking towards her.

"Master Aced , good evening." She slightly bowed in respect.

"A find evening indeed, although you seem to be thinking of something troubling. Would you like to talk about it?" He asked.

She pondered a bit before nodding. "It's just, I met a strange boy today, who was from another Union."

"Was he from Gula's Union? Did they get perverted with you?" His voice rose slightly at the thought of someone harassing his star pupil.

She blushed a bit. "N-no Master. His name was Drexel Quake He is from the Unicornis Union."

He nodded understandingly. "Drexel Quake, I see." He said, 'He must be the student Ira told us about.' He thought. "Well, Marinette, I may be a master when it comes to the art of the Keyblade, but I'm not exactly the perfect person to talk to about relationships. I mean, it is not forbidden between other Unions but…"

"M-Master!" She squealed, a light blush dusted her cheeks. "It's not like that!"

Aced slightly stepped back in surprise, "Oh, sorry my student. So you say the boy is strange. In what way?"

She calmed down and returned back to her usual demeanor. "Well, I was observing him while he was training and decided to approach him. During our talk I noticed he had a scar on his hand. When I asked him about it, he said he got them from a dream, as well as showed me the rest that were on his chest. The felt like fresh scars, and he said he hadn't been on a mission recently. He described the dream as him standing in a world surrounded by darkness, but stood on a strange platform of stained glass. The image on them was of you and the other Foretellers, and another boy he has never met. You and the other Masters have a better grasp of the power of Dreams, do you know anything about it?"

She couldn't see it, but Aced's eyes widened slightly behind his mask. 'The boy has been to the Station of Awakening? How is this possible? It looks like Ira was right about this student, he certainly is abnormal. I have to report this to the others.' he thought

"I do have a theory, but i must consult the other Masters about it. But for you're peace of mind, it is nothing to serious."

She bowed her head. "Thank you Master."

"Now, what is this about touching his chest?" He asked, surprising his student.

Marinette's face suddenly flared with a blush. "Master!?"

"I did say that relationships aren't forbidden between Union members, but those kind of sexual relations should only be reserved for marriage! And another thing young lady-!"

Aced dragged on the "talk" while Marinette just stood there with a blush that could light up a room.

* * *

Later that night at his home. Drex was thinking about that dream again. As well as the girl. 'What does it mean. Well at least I made a new friend. I think? She was kinda cute.'

His Chirithy was looking at him from the window sill. "Thinking about your girlfriend?" He was so caught off guard he fell from his bead.

"She's not my girlfriend! I was thinking about that dream." He said blushing.

"If she wasn't your girlfriend why was her hands all over you?" Somehow his Chirithy was giving a smug look from their usual poker face.

"She was checking my scar to see how bad it was nothing more!"

His Chirithy laughed. "Whatever lets you sleep easier. Good night." With that it disappeared. Drexel signed. Wondering when his Chirithy became a teaser like that. He got back in bed and went to sleep.

A few roofs away looking at him was the figure from a few nights ago. "So he was at the Station? Hm. Most interesting. Drexel Quake. Let's see how much your light will burn. Before it's smothered by my darkness." With that it vanished.

* * *

 **AN: Deathwatch here. Sorry it took so long to update. Was having trouble with the chapter. A Mysterious figure is watching Drex. Just who is it? What does his dream mean? Who know. Thanks for reading. Leave a comment about what you thought of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, any of its original characters, or any Disney characters.**


	4. The Quest

**Ch 4. The Quest.**

* * *

It had been a few days since Drexel had met Marinette when he was training. He had also told her about his dreams. He kept his training up every day practicing his magic. Thankfully, he still had basic spells like Fire, Lighting, Blizzard, and Reflect. Though he needed more training to learn the more advanced versions . Since his union was of balance, his skills had evened out. He was also doing physical training to help whenever he was low on magic just to increase his stamina. Eventually, he would come across battles that would take a long time and low stamina could kill him.

He kept stocking up on potions to help with injures he'd eventually get from all the battles he would get into. He liked to be prepared for any situation.

"Hey Drex!" His Chirithy urgently cried out.

"What is it?"

"We got a quest to complete. It's from Ira himself! An Invisible got away from the group and was seen resting on a nearby world. It's injured so its probably not as powerful as normal, but we should still be careful." Chirithy warned.

An Invisible... that reminded him of the one that he fought in his dream. He somehow still had the scars from it. This time he would have his keyblade and magic.

"Oh there's one more thing. Ira gave us this in case it turned out to be stronger than we thought." Chirithy opened his pouch and pulled out a medal. It was a high level spell medal. Normally those medals were used to help learn powerful spells or even limit breaks. But this… this one was only for single use. After that one use it would be gone for good. Drex examined the medal and was completely surprised by what he saw.

"Whoa! This is a high level spell! Do I really need this much power?" He asked. It was a very powerful spell. If the Invisible was weakened enough then his keyblade and spells should have been enough. So why was such a spell even necessary?

"Hey! If we don't we could at least keep this as a last resort." It was a good point. He put the medal away and headed out to find the Invisible. Summoning Starlight he opened a portal to the world it was suspected to be at.

"Ok then. Let's get this show on the road." Drexel announced. He boldly stepped through the portal.

* * *

As he exited the portal he found himself in some woods that were close to dusk from the way the sun was setting. He walked around for a bit when he heard some rustling in the bushes. He quickly climbed a nearby tree to hide while his Chirithy appeared on his shoulder. After a few seconds, he saw another Keybearer escorting a girl around. She wore a yellow and blue dress and had white skin and black hair. She seemed to radiate light and kindness. She must have been one of the precious lights that keybearers were sworn to protect. This was their mission. Drex, on the other hand, had his own to finish.

After letting them pass he jumped down and headed where they came from. As he went deeper into the woods a few flower like heartless appeared. Drex summoned Starlight and began to fight.

" **Fire**!" Drex sent a blast of fire magic at one of them destroying it. ' _One down three left'_. He used a sonic strike to close the distance and stab one when he was blasted by the spores from the other two. The one he stabbed dispersed leaving two behind. He lifted his keyblade up and shouted. " **Thunder**!"

He blasted both with lightning and destroying them both. He was glad that it hadn't taken too long. He needed to save his strength. Even weakened, he doubted the Invisible would go down as easily. He walked until he came across a cliff area where he felt a strong darkness.

"Come on Chirithy. I think it's nearby. Keep your eyes open." Drexel told his Chirithy.

"Roger Drex." Chirith confirmed. It was a little nerve wracking. While he also sensed the darkness of the Invisible... it seemed like something else was also nearby and it terrified him.

They continued on until Drex saw something ahead. It was the Invisible! It looked like a normal Invisible except for a few things. The wings on its arms were cut off. Its left horn was broken. Its sword had many cracks in it, nd it was on the ground instead of floating.

It was weakened but it was still a threat. Drex summoned Starlight and got ready to fight. The Invisible saw him and quickly left. Before Drex could chase it a group of Neoshadows appeared blocking his way. "Drat! Got to get rid of these things quick before it escapes." He muttered. Raising his keyblade he used another spell. " **Haste**!" It was an enhancement spell that increased his speed and hee needed to be quick.

He quickly attacked one of the neos knocking them back a bit. He blocked another that tried to claw him then threw it back dodging another that went for his throat. Using **thunder** to hit stagger them he cut one of their heads off and bisected another. ' _Three left'_. They charged at him quickly causing him to back away a few paces trying not get cornered. Ducking under one that went for his head he thrusted his keyblade upward through its midsection impaling it. After it disappeared he sliced off the arm off one that over extended its reach quickly beheaded it. As he turned towards the last one he used a **Strike Raid** to send it into the rocky wall bringing down a piece of it on the heartless.

Drex looked around and noticed that they were gone. He rushed after the Invisible hoping it didn't get away. A minute later he caught up to it.

"No more running. You and me. Come on!" Drexel challenged the Invisible as it raised its sword before charging at him. He clashed with it for a few seconds before jumping back and using **Fire** followed by **Thunder**. It staggered back before attacking once again. Drex blocked it surprised to find it was not even half as strong as the Invisible from his dream.

'Is it because it's weak from its last fight, my magic helping, or...was the Invisible in my dream stronger than regular Invisibles?' Drexel thought. He didn't think about it long before he knocked its sword to the side and put a huge cut across its torso and then kicking it back a few feet till it fell on the ground.

"It's over. Time to finish this." He yelled. He hadn't even needed to use the medal he received. Maybe this thing was really weakened from its fight. Drex raised his Starlight to finish it when his Chirithy suddenly pushed him to the ground. Before he could say anything he saw a... blast of darkness going through right where he had been standing before Chirithy pushed him and hit the Invisible. It was covered in black flames and roaring out loud. Drex was wondering who had shot it.

The flames disappeared, but the Invisible was uninjured. Correction….all the damage that both Drexel and the previous team that fought it had done was completely gone. It was fully healed and floating around again.

"You have got to be kidding me!?" Drex yelled surprised.

"It's healed!? This is bad!" His Chirithy yelled out. Yes it was. At least Haste was still in effect, but only for a few more minutes.

He got up ready to fight when suddenly the Invisible socked him in the stomach sending him flying a few yards away in massive pain.

"DREXEL!" His Chirithy yelled before the heartless backhanded him into the wall causing cracks to appear. He widened his eyes at what happened to his friend before he was slashed by the Invisible's chain sword. He coughed up a little blood as it had also cut open his left lung too.

' _Whatever hit it didn't just heal it. It made it stronger to._ ' Drex thought. How was he supposed to fight it now. He looked over at Chirithy on the ground not moving. His anger was growing as he looked at his friend on the ground. He looked at the Invisible that was covered in Darkness. He realized he had one last trick to pull. He tried to reach for his pocket when he had to block its sword with his keyblade. It then punched him into the cliff.

He smirked at the Invisible. "Sorry bud, but your done." He held the medal from before when it started to glow. The Invisible was intrigued at what was happening. "How about a little lesson. You see those in the Unions can learn basic spells or moves normally and even their advanced forms. Although high lvl moves and even Limit Breaks can only be learned two ways. By either the masters teaching them, or by special medals. These medals are awarded to Keybearers for either astounding work or from completing the highest lvl of quest. There are two types. Permanent and Temporary. Permanent lets you learn the move but you have to trait it. While Temporary lets you use the move once without learning it. This medal is a temporary one, and unfortunately for its just what I need to beat you." Drex then crushed the medal in his hand making the glow cover him. The Invisible backed up in surprise. "This medal doesn't hold and offensive spell. It's a enhancement spell. Enhancement spell boost one or more of four categories. Strength, speed, magic, or defense. This spell enhances all of those. There are two more categories though. Light and Darkness. This enhances light magic as well. This is the strongest enhancement spell and its name-" The grow lit up brightly around him as the Invisible had to cover its eyes from the light. " **Nature's Favor!** " The glow diminished till it was gone. The heartless looked and was surprised to see not only was there an aura of light covering Drex, but his injuries were gone. "Oh. It also heals the user."

The invisible let out a roar as the darkness in cases it more as it then charged at Drexel. Who swings Starlight and met it halfway. Light and darkness clashing against each other till Drex kicked its torso back before using an enhanced thunder that made it roar in pain. It pointed its sword at him when it suddenly shot at him and great speeds. He tilts his head quickly with it nicking his left cheek.

' _Dang! That attack was way faster than the Invisible itself. Got to watch out for that.'_ He thought. He used sonic strike to send it back a few yards before rushing forward and clashing again. They kept crashing trying to gain an advantage. Drex launched **Fire** , **blizzard** , **thunder** , and other spells at it while it sent either waves of darkness or its chain sword at him. Drex felt the spell was getting close to wearing off. He dashed forward and knocked its sword to the side, but it was mid swing with its fist covered in darkness that smashed his stomach making him nearly puke blood.

He saw it raise its sword about to finish the fight when he heard it. "DREXEL CATCH!" He looked to see his Chirithy throw something at him he caught to see its a medal. He quickly crushed it and used the spell. He felt his arm move on its own as he lifted his Starlight upwards. Light started shining from it as the heartless stumbled back in surprise. A beam of light grew from Starlight till it took the form of a double edge sword.

Drex took a heavy step forward as he brought it down on the Invisible shouting. " **SWORD OF RUIN!** " The invisible tried blocking with its sword but forgot an important fact. While that blast both healed and made it stronger. It didn't fix the cracks in its sword. It's sword shatters as the blade of light came down and cut the Invisible in half. It let out one last roar before disappearing. Releasing the heart inside it.

Drex breathed heavily before both spells wore off. He then collapsed on the ground with his Chirithy running towards him worried. He took out a potion and made him drink it. Chirithy sighed in relief when his injuries started to heal. It pulled out a medallion and actives it. A few minutes later a portal appears.

Out of it came Master Ira who looked over and saw Drex unconscious and his Chirithy looking worried as well as hurt.

"Chirithy, what happened here?" Ira asked

"We came here to complete the mission you assign us. Everything was going ok even with other heartless in the area. Drex was about to destroy it without needing the medal you provided. Before I had to push him out of the way when a blast of darkness almost hit him from behind. It hit the Invisible instead and…" Chirith look shakened a bit. "It not only healed the heartless, but made it stronger as well."

Ira pondered for a moment, "We'll discuss what happened later. Right now we should get Drexel to a medic."

"Master Ira. There is something else. When we got to the cliffs here we could sense the heartless, but I sensed something else. I don't know what, but it terrified me for some reason." Chirithy explained.

"I will look into it once we get back to Daybreak." Ira said, but his mind began to ponder. ' _Something was already here. Did it send the Invisible here? Was it the reason for the sudden surge of power? I must discuss this with the others'_

Ira picked up Drex as Chirithy got on his shoulder. They proceeded to enter the portal back home.

* * *

The Foretellers have gathered for a meeting again. Except Master Ira called it as an emergency meeting. He was going to inform the others of what Drexel's Chirithy told him.

"Everyone, there is something amiss going on." Ira started.

"What is it ira?" Ava asked.

"Today I sent one of my Union members on a mission that should have gone of without a hitch. Although, that changed when a sudden surge of darkness seemed to enhance the strength of the heartless."

The others were surprised.

"Were they able to find out where it originated?" Invi asked critically.

"Unfortunately no. He was able to defeat the Invisible with a little precaution I gave him. Now he is resting in the infirmary."

Invi nodded. "This is unsettling. We need to investigate this. Which member of your Union was it?"

"It was Drexel Quake."

Aced was surprised. "Drexel Quake? Hm, he seems to be having a lot of strange things happening to him."

"What do you mean, Aced?" Ira questions.

"A few days ago I was speaking to my prized pupil, Marinette. She told me she met Drexel while he was training. Although, she told me he has been having these strange dreams lately. By the way she described them, they sound a lot like Drexel had been to the Station of Awakening."

This shocked everyone.

"But that's impossible. We granted the potential to summon the Keyblade to our Union members. The Station of Awakening only appears to those who unlock the potential naturally." Ava explained.

"True, Drexel can already summon a Starlight so he shouldn't be there. What purpose does he have to be there when he already has the potential?" Invi voiced her thoughts.

Gula sighed. "It seems that there is something bigger going on, and this Drexel Quake is in the middle of all of it."

"From what I've seen, he still has a Starlight Keyblade. Which means he hasn't awakened to his true power just yet. With this information, as well as recent events, its safe to say that there is another force that we don't know about. Not only summoning heartless, but it seems that have a particular interest in Drexel." Ira said.

They all agreed to look into this and called the meeting. A lot was on their minds.

* * *

In the infirmary Drex laid asleep with a few bandages on him. His Chirithy was sitting on the side of his bed looking at him with a few bandages as well.

"Get well soon Drex." It said. It then laid down and fell asleep. A few buildings away looking through the window was the dark figure that has been following them.

"Great work Drexel. Wouldn't have expected anything less, but soon." He summon a keyblade that radiated darkness. "The light will fall." He opens a Door to Darkness and stepped through.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. Deathwatch here. I'm SO SORRY this took so long. Writer's block was a big part. I'll try to keep up with the updates but no promises. Well thanks for being patient. Review and let me know what you think.**

 **Merry Christmas.**


End file.
